


Your Omega. RinHaru

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Nanase Haruka, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega kink, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: While in a rut, alphas are irrational. Other alphas were an immediate threat, and betas were something to be cautious of.Of course, out of the three, (other alphas, betas, and omegas,) betas were probably the safest around a rutting aloha.But that didn’t mean they were completely safe.Harukas smelling like an omega, only served to make the alpha want to mount the beta, and make him his ‘omega’.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 22
Kudos: 11





	Your Omega. RinHaru

“W-who’s there?” Rin called as he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

“It’s me, can I come in?” Haru asked from behind the closed door. He could hear Rin mumble something before coming to the door, unlocking it slowly.

“You shouldn’t be here Haru.” His eyes met with those of shimmering blue, staring blankly up at him. Like always, Haru ignored the comment, pushing into the room on his own. He could hear the other make a low grumbling noise as he turned to watch Haru make his way towards the bed.

Rin sighed deeply, clearly agitated, before locking the door again. He didn’t want someone else getting hurt as he tried to get the beta out of his room.

“Haruka I’m serious.” He groaned, walking towards the boy in question. Haru stopped halfway up the bed, his eyes fixed back on Rin, almost in a glare.

“About?” The beta hummed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going into rut. You need to go, I could hurt you by accident, and I wouldn’t be able to live with that.” The alpha said as he tried to keep his distance, though he still found himself stepping closer to the boy on his bed.

Even while Haru wasn’t an omega, there was still something so alluring about his scent. If Rin didn’t know any better, he’d think the boy was an omega. Which, really wasn’t a good thing right now. Not with Rin’s mind going fuzzier with every passing moment with his rut coming over him.

How could this have happened? It was just a normal day. Rin was walking down the street, and out of no where, a strong scent hit him. Brushing it off, he kept walking, and didn’t even notice the scents effect on him until he was panting, and glaring hard at every omega that passed him. Feeling an urge to jump them and claim them as his own.

Fortunately, he was close enough to his house to get there, before his rut completely took over, and locked himself up. But he forgot he what he was outside for. He was supposed to go meet up with Haru, and he’d forgot to cancel. So here he was, about to go into a rut, with the beta refusing to leave his room.

Haru was always bold, Rin knew that, even with his reserved self, but this was something else. It was stupid.

“What’s wrong Rin?” He pouted, a falsely innocent look in his eyes as he looked up at the other. Tilting his head slightly to the side as he leaned back on his hands, getting comfortable.

Rin was sure the younger knew exactly what was going on,m; could smell him. Musky scent filling the room as his rut took over more and more of his mind. 

He knew exactly what he was doing. 

He let out a disapproving growl before turning on his heel. He had to think of a way to get Haru out of his room, and fast. He could feel his control slowly slipping away, and it wouldn’t be long before he snapped.

“You know.. we can go swimming again after this if you go Haru.” Rin said, his voice rough, though he meant it to be soothing, encouraging. He could hear Haru’s movements on the bed cease, as he processed the elders proposition. 

“Swimming?” His interest clearly peaked at the thought.

“Yea,” This time it came out as a growl. “But you need to go now if you want to.” He heard the other hum lightly, presumably thinking over his options again, before he started moving on the bed again.

“But that’s not what I want right now.” He said lightly. His tone more suggestive than Rin had ever heard it. 

To be honest, he was quite surprised he was even able to hold off the boy as long as he had. But when he heard clothes rustling, and Harus belt rattle as he removed it, he couldn’t hold back anymore. His last tether of control snapping like a guitar string.

He whipped around abruptly, eyes taking in the delicious sight of the beta before him. All naked and spread out on his bed, just ready for the taking. He let out a low grumbling sound from the back of his throat as his eyes took in every inch of the boy.

His delicate curves, toned body, clear, milky skin; almost begging to be marked up. Rin couldn’t deny him that, could he?

His eyes darkened as they shot up to meet the betas blue eyes; staring back at him needily. The alphas nostrils flared, taking in the omega-like scent coming from the beta. Soft and delicate, yet, oh so enticing.

“Alpha.” Haru purred, presenting himself nicely for Rin as he tried to obtain his attention.

He clearly got what he wanted, when the elder started to make his move. Before Rin even processed he’d moved, he was pouncing on the beta, paying little attention to if he’d managed to hurt him or not.

He was too far gone to care. His rut finally taking over his mind, erasing his usual self from existence. All that was left was an alpha, who’d do anything to get what he wanted. And that included hurting the ones he cared about.

Rin peered down at Haru, blue eyes shimmering back at him as his nostrils flared again. Hurriedly taking another whiff, eyes racing across the betas body as he did so.

While in a rut, alphas were irrational. Other alphas were an immediate threat, and beta were something to be cautious of. Of course, out of other alphas, betas, and omegas, betas were probably the safest around a rutting aloha. 

They were the least likely to get caught up in a death match (like another alpha), or, (like a omega,) mounted against their will. But that didn’t mean they were completely safe. 

Harukas smelling like an omega was helpful when Rin needed to calm down. The scent of an omega was extremely placating. Though, now. with Rin in a rut, it only served to make the alpha want to mount the beta, and make him his ‘ _omega_ ’.

Haru let a soft purring noise pass his lips, a hand coming up, tentatively lifting Rins chin so their gazes could meet again. Rin wasted absolutely no time, forcing their lips together as he leaned closer in. Their bodies meeting shortly after.

He growled when he heard the other moan below him, frantically shoving his tongue into the youngers mouth to capture more of the delicious sounds. 

Haru tried to map out Rins movements, but soon gave up when he realized there was no pattern, deciding it’d just be best to follow his lead. Rins lips worked messily and uncoordinated against Harus, but somehow, it only served to make it feel better.

Haru squeaked lightly when he felt Rin start moving with no warning; grinding down hard into naked beta.

He pulled back for air, letting out a low moan as Rin continued down his jaw. Nipping here and there at his neck. Rin pulled away when he realized he wouldn’t get the friction he needed if he stayed fully dressed. 

Within seconds, all of his clothes were off; scattered carelessly around the room. Haru watched, mesmerized with the sight. Rin always had a nice body, that was a well known fact to the younger boy. But right now, there was something different about him; something more desirable. 

Before he was done fully ogling, the alpha was back on him, slipping his thighs open with ease. 

Haru knew what was coming next, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still surprise him. Rin spread the betas cheeks, thrusting his cock into the needy hole with no warning or preparation.

“Fuck Rin!” Haru moaned, voice much louder than usual. Rins thrusts started off deceiving slow, almost making the other forget the boy was in rut; until his pace quickened. 

“So wet.” Rin commented absentmindedly through a grunt. 

It was true. While beta’s couldn’t actually produce slick like omegas, Haru had smelt Rin before he even entered the house. Deciding it was a good idea to prepare himself, in the bathroom, before going into his room.

Rin, however, wasn’t aware of this, and it only made Haru seem all the more believable of an omega.

He grabbed the younger boys hips in a bruising grip, pulling him back to meet every snap of his hips. Rin pulled back to look at the beta. Staring into his bleary eyes as Harus face contorted into one of pleasure.

Pupils blown wide as his eyes fluttered, half lidded. Lips almost raw from Rin, and himself, biting at them, a pretty pink color taking over them, as well as dusting over his cheeks. Sweat started to bead at his hairline as he panted, trying desperately to keep up with Rins harsh thrusts. Letting out high, throaty moans as, he too, began to lose himself.

Rin let out a growl at the sight. “Pretty little omega.” He groaned, tilting Harus head up to get a better look.

“Rin.” Haru whined, eyes starting to water from being so overwhelmed. Even as the alpha fucked into him greedily, selfishly trying to reach his own release, he was still fucking the beta so good. So good he was brought to tears as his breath hitched. Getting trapped in his throat before coming out as another loud whine as Rin continued to grunt in his ear. 

Rin let go of the betas hips, red and purple marks already blooming where he’d been holding. He planted his hands on either side of Harus head, wanting a better look the betas pretty faces as his cock slammed in and out of him. The only sounds to be heard in the room being skin on skin slapping with each thrust, Harus whines and moans, and Rins grunts.

Haru could feel Rins knot already swelling at the base of his cock, nudging at his rim every time the elder rammed into him; hitting his prostate dead on. 

His eyes rolled back, the pleasure almost too much to handle. He was close, and he knew the alpha was too. 

“Alpha,” he choked out. Rins eyes snapped up from his lips to meet his. There was a hazy look in Rins eyes, further confirming he wasn’t all there. “Faster alpha, please.” Haru said through a moan, needing more to push him over the edge.

Rin gave him exactly what he wanted, thrusting into him at an almost inhuman rate, leaving the blue eyed boy crying out. He wrapped his legs around Rins waist. Pulling him down so the angle of his thrusts changed slightly, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Harus hips began bucking back frantically, meeting Rins every thrust as he tried to reach both of their releases.

He latched his arms around Rins neck, hearing the alpha growl as the beta got a little pushy. When he realized he wasn’t being challenged, he let it slide, letting the beta pull him closer. 

They were both hot and sweaty. Lips brushing against one another lightly as they panted, breath mingling together. Rin gave a particularly sharp thrust before speaking.

“My omega.” He growled assertively, leaving no room for opposition; kissing and licking at Harus bare neck.

“Yes alpha,” he moaned loudly. “all yours. Wanna be your omega.” It was a shock to Haru himself how loud he could be in bed, but he was too far gone to care at the moment. “Please alpha please, need your knot, want it so bad.” He whined wantonly, scratching at the boys back as he cried out. Some urely leaving angry red marks in his wake.

Rin wasted no time in giving the beta what he wanted so bad. Sinking his teeth into the spot he’d been lapping at, feeling Haru go still beneath him for a moment before a high moan escaped his throat.

“Fuuuck Rin!” He moaned as the alpha bonded him. His orgasm hitting soon after, when Rin’s knot finally popped, catching on the betas rim.

The stretch stung, his body not being made to take a knot like an omega, but he liked it nonetheless. The feeling of being so full, and by _his alpha, his mate_ , he’d never felt anything quite like it.

Haru dropped his limbs limply from around Rins body, his legs trembling lightly as he was still coming down from his high. He let out a satisfied sigh as Rin licked and kissed his neck, lavishing at the bond mark.

Their bodies laid close together as Rins knot slowly went down. Haru slipping in and out of consciousness occasionally. He was exhausted, and for good reason.

He could see Rins eyes softening. His hold on the beta becoming lighter as his knot deflated. 

The elder stared down at him lovingly, bringing his hand up to push his hair out of his face. Haru leaned into the touch as the boy started to caress his cheek lightly.

Rin pulled him into a soft kiss, before pulling back abruptly. His eyes large as he scanned the betas body. Rins eyes landed on the bond mark just below Harus ear, staring at it with a frown.

“Haru?” He said cautiously, his voice still rougher than intended. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Haru. I didn’t mean to- I’m just so so sorry.” He said urgently as he pulled away, making the beta whine at the loss of contact.

“Hmm?” Haru hummed tiredly, not exactly sure what the other was talking about.

“Haruka, I hurt you, bonded with you. I’m so fucking sorry.” He said in disbelief. Haru glared at him again momentarily, before his eyes softened to his usual blank stare.

“You didn’t hurt me Rin, stop saying sorry.” Haru said dismissively, sitting up to watch as the alpha pulled on his clothes rapidly. 

“Yes I did, look at you.” He spat out. Haru was still panting lightly, bruises and scratch marks littering his hips and thighs, and dried some blood on his neck, from where the alpha had bit into him.

Haru didn’t seem to like the accusation though, getting up to mimic the other; getting dressed as well. Rin caught sight of a small tear running down his cheek as he made his way for the door. Reflexively, he grabbed the beta, pulling him back over to him. 

“Haru, you’re crying.” Rin said slowly, dragging the pad of his thumb against the youngers cheek. Wiping away the tear.

“No I’m not.” He said defiantly, his voice betraying him as it wavered slightly. Rin stared at him expectantly, and he knew he wasn’t getting anywhere until he talked. “Fine.” He pushed away from the alpha, not wanting to face him as he explained. “It’s just, it hurts knowing you regret bonding with me.” 

Rin was at a lost for words, staring wide eyed at the beta. He’d never seen the boy so vulnerable before, and it caught him off guard.

“It’s whatever Rin.” He said, exasperated, making his way for the door again.

“Wait,” Rin exclaimed, not even sure what he wanted to say yet.

“What?” Haru sighed, hand stopping on the doorknob. 

“I- I don’t regret it.” He said sheepishly, not sure how else to put it. “I just thought- maybe... I mean, I forced myself onto you.. so I thought maybe you regretted it.” He explained.

“Rin, you idiot.” The beta groaned, turning back to the alpha. “I should be the one apologizing to you. I took advantage of you in rut. I’m the one who forced myself on you.” He said through a shaky voice, on the verge of tears again at the thought. “I’m sorry. I did this, and now you feel like you did something wrong. This is all my fault.”

“No Haru, it’s not like that.” Rin reassured, moving closer to the distraught beta.

“Yes it is.” Haru repeated, a few tears escaping. 

Rin had never seen the beta cry before, (let alone three times in one day,) and he wasn’t about to make it a common reoccurrence. 

“Come on Haru, you know that betas take an effect to alphas in rut too, even if it is small.” He cupped the boys face, forcing their eyes to meet. “It’s not your fault, I don’t blame you for anything.”

“Don’t make pitiful excuses for me. You told me to leave, I stayed because I didn’t want to go, not because I couldn’t.”

“And I don’t blame you for that either. Don’t you get it? I appreciate that you care enough for me to stay with me through that, to help me.” Rin said softly as he leaned down, placing a peck on the betas lips before moving to his cheeks. Kissing the tears alway.

“Yea?” Haru asked tentatively, leaning into the kisses.

“Of course. Now come back to bed with me, your almost limping.” That got a light chuckle from the beta as he moved to follow the elder to the bed. 

Rin pulled the blanket off, throwing it to the floor for another one, before they climbed in the bed. Rin resting his head on Harus chest. 

As beta played in his hair, his mind drifted back to a several minutes prior, replaying the scene in his mind.

“I never pegged you to be so vocal.” Rin grinned, looking up to see a deep blush set across the betas face, turning away in an attempt to hide. “Don’t be embarrassed, I liked it.” He chuckled lightly, earning a playful kick from the younger.

“Shut up.” 

“So, my ‘ _omega_ ’, huh?” He asked teasingly, after a minute, as he caught sight of the bond mark again. Haru glared at him, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You just seemed to like that.” Haru rolled his eyes in return, looking up to stare at the ceiling momentarily.

“Your omega.” The beta confirmed, with a blush, as he hid his face in ~~the alphas~~ \- _his alphas_ hair. Rin smiled at him, cuddling closer to _his_ beta.

“Guess we found your three favourite things.” Rin suddenly thought aloud. 

“Yea? What’s that?” Haru prompted sleepily.

“Well, swimming, mackerel, and sex of course.” His alpha replied bluntly. Haru was too tired to even be fazed by his comment.

“You forgot number one.”

“Hmm?” Rin peered up at his beta, looking at him curiously as he waited for further explanation. There was nothing Haru liked better than swimming and mackerel was there?

“You.” He replied lovingly. Rin gawked at him for a moment, slowly processing what the other meant. “Matsuoka Rin, is my favourite thing.” His beta clarified, and Rin beamed at him, pulling him in for a light kiss, peppering more down his jaw.

“God I love you.” Rin hummed as he placed a delicate kiss to his _mates_ bond mark.

“I love you too.” Haru replied softly, letting out a satisfied sigh at the feeling. Slowly drifting off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, if you’ve read any of my other works, you may know I’ve been in a sort of writers block lately, unable to finish anything. 
> 
> Well, I read this series the other day, and it inspired me to finish this RinHaru omega verse fic I started god knows how long ago.
> 
> If you’d like to check out the series, I suggest you should. I’m sure it’s plenty better than mine. It’s here on Ao3,
> 
> By the title of;
>
>> _Maid to the Mikoshibas_
> 
> Link;
>
>> https://archiveofourown.org/series/531703 
> 
> By;
>
>> _CreatingRoyalChaos_
> 
> __
> 
> Link;
>
>> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos  
> 


End file.
